


Shadowhunter 100 drabbles

by AtraEris



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Varying ratings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtraEris/pseuds/AtraEris
Summary: This is where I shall store ALL my Shadowhunter 100 Drabbles, title, pairings and rating are in the title of each chapter! If you don't like a pairing don't read. And feel free to leave a comment with a request!





	1. Blanket Hog- (Clizzy)- Rated M NSFW

Blanket Hog

My one and only entry for the theme: Colors

Rating: M  
Words: 100  
Characters: Clary Fray/Fairchild/Morgenstern, Isabelle "Izzy" Lightwood  
Species: Seelie  
Warning: F/F; nudity?

For Astudyinfic

God, she was beautiful. Her crimson hair spread out against the pillow in only her tiny hipster undies. Beautiful, but a pig. A great big beautiful blanket hog.  
Izzy stretched her naked form, peering over at Clary.  
The comforter was snared between Clary’s legs, wrapped around one and tucked protectively to her chest, leaving zero blanket for Izzy.  
Izzy trailed her hand down Clary’s side, “Do I get any of that?” she whispered suggestively against Clary’s ear, tugging lightly at the blanket against her breasts.  
“Mmm, not a chance,” Clary rolled over, eyeing Izzy's bare form, “it’d obstruct my view.”


	2. Autumn Anguish - (Clizzy) - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the theme of "weather"

Autumn Anguish

Rating: T?  
Words: 100  
Characters: Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fairchild  
Species: Seelie  
A/N: Ummm, I am not sorry.

The leaves were changing colors. Izzy pulled her coat closer to her chest against the chill of the brisk fall air. She hated this time of year.  
Every tree seemed to mock her with their vibrant orange hues. It reminded Izzy of Clary’s hair as it cascaded over her shoulder when she hovered above her. The soft pink of her lips, the gold and copper of her hair, the deep brown of her eyes. The fall was mocking her.

Because just like Clary, the leaves were dying. Falling and crumbling beneath her slowly but inevitably in the cycle of time.


	3. Dew Drops- Jaliorn (Jace/Meliorn) - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also for weather, because Astudyinfic got this pairing into my head.... so here we are

Dew Drops

Rating: M  
Words: 100  
Characters: Meliorn, Jace (Jaliorn!)  
Species: Seelie  
A/N: Because astudyinfic has done this to me!

 

They were breathing heavily from exertion. But they’d pushed themselves this hard before. So, as Jace hovered over Meliorn- sprawled in the grass in a manner that, if they were wearing clothes, could have been considered sparring- he was surprised to see a fine sheen coating his lover’s skin.

His lips quirked into a sly smirk. “Are you sweating?” Jace asked with mirth.

Meliorn raised an eyebrow at him, “ME? Sweat? Seelies do not sweat.”

Jace leaned forward and ran his tongue up the column of Meliorn’s throat, “Then what is that?”

Meliorn curled his hands into Jace’s hair, “Dew.”


	4. Wind - Clizzy (Clary/Izzy) - M-ish

Wind

Rating: M(ish?)  
Words: 100  
Characters: Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fairchild  
Species: Seelie  
A/N: Hahah I laughed at this

She should’ve known better, honestly. Letting Isabelle pick out her clothes was always an exercise in embarrassment. Just because Izzy loved Clary’s body didn’t mean that she needed to flaunt it.   
Clary sighed as she waited in the tiny skirt her girlfriend had picked out for her. Her hands unconsciously gripping at the hem since her dear girlfriend had also neglected to allow her undergarments.  
Izzy sashayed up and Clary turned to face her just as a gust of wind flipped her skirt up.  
She quickly pressed it down and narrowed her eyes at Izzy, “You did this on purpose!”


	5. HOT- Izzy/? - M-ish

HOT  
Rating: M(ish?)  
Words: 100  
Characters: Isabelle Lightwood/?  
Species: Seelie

 

The air was pressing in on her, the heat oppressive and smothering .The atmosphere was thick and heavy making it hard to move through the air. She fought for each breath. Dragging it into her lungs to feed her growing need for oxygen. Sweat dripping down her body as she overworked her muscles, feeling them screaming for relief. Just a little more and she would be there. She couldn’t stop now even if she wanted to. She was singularly focused on finishing. She gasped in ecstasy, groaning aloud as she finally finished. God damn, running when it was humid sucked.


	6. Force of Nature- Jaia (Jace/Maia) - Explicit NSFW!

Force of Nature

Rating: M  
Words: 100  
Characters: Jace Wayland/Herondale/Lightwood/Morgenstern Whatever; Maia Roberts  
Species: Seelies

A/N: EXPLICIT; NSFW.... Opps I drabbled again...

The first time was in the alley. They both thought it was a one-time thing. But it had been too good - too raw and cathartic to stop. The next time was a sudden whirlwind of bruising kisses, sharp nails, teasing teeth and an earthquake of ecstasy.  
Her skin was like the radiance of the sand after being kissed by the sea, all sepia tones - soft, yet sturdy beneath his hands. He rolled over her, crashing into her with wild abandon and like a force of nature, she rose to meet him with every thrust. God, Jace loved Maia.


	7. It Should've Been You - Malec (Magnus/Alec) Warning: Major Character Death!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sad!

It Should've Been You

Rating: M  
Words: 100  
Characters: Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood, Jace Wayland/Lightwood/Morgenster/Herondale (whatever)  
Species: Seelie  
A/N: Warning character death and angst. I blame all of you!

“You can’t” he yelled desperately. “You can’t put him down there in this rain, he’ll drown.” It was pouring, make-up ran down Magnus’s face as Jace held him back.

“Magnus,” Jace said softly, his hands curled into his jacket holding him back from the open grave. “He’s gone.”   
“You’re wrong.” Magnus insisted, “He promised to come back to me.”  
Jace hung his head, his blonde hair plastering to his face in the downpour. He raised his shirt slightly to reveal the small wound and vanished parabatai rune to Magnus.

Magnus stopped cold, “It should’ve been you.” He spat at Jace.


	8. Snow - Malec (Magnus/Alec) - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartbreak!!!

Snow

Rating: T?  
Words: 100  
Characters: Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane  
Species: Seelie  
A/N: Well no one is dead, but it still hurts…..

“Hold out your hand,” Alec instructed.

Magnus reached out without hesitation. He trusted Alec with everything he had.   
“It’s cold,” he gasped.

Alec’s reply was soft and kind, “It’s snow.” Magnus felt Alec’s hand under his own as cold seeped deep into his palm.

“Snow,” Magnus said slowly, “I want to see it. I want to see you. When can I take this blindfold off.”  
He felt Alec’s lips on his forehead and heard his deep sigh as his boyfriend told him what he had to remind him every day since the accident, “It isn’t a blindfold, Magnus, you’re blind.”


	9. Rain, Tea, and Books - Laia (Lydia/Maia) - T

Rain, Tea, and Books

Rating: Teen for allusions to lusty activities  
Words: 100   
Characters: Lydia Branwell, Maia Roberts  
Species: Seelie

‘There is nothing better than this,’ Lydia thought as she leaned back into her lover.   
A roaring fire, a wonderful book, and hot tea as rain spattered the window- and Maia wrapped around her. There was nothing she would rather be doing on a day like today. Maia rested her chin on Lydia’s shoulder reading the book silently to herself.   
Lydia reached the end of the page and looked up into Maia’s face, “Are you ready to turn the page?” she asked. Maia’s eyes were dilated as she leaned forward for a kiss. The book falling forgotten to the floor.


	10. Beauty in the Danger- Clace-ish (Clary/Jace) - T

Beauty in the Danger

Rating: Teen for mild allusions to violence  
Words: 100   
Characters: Clary Fairchild, Jace Wayland  
Species: Seelie

Clary gazed absentmindedly at the icicle hanging from the window. Jace leaned on the wall next to her, tipping his head forward to try and see what she was looking at.   
“What’s so interesting out there?” he asked.   
“The ice,” Clary said. “I dunno, it just seems so calm and peaceful – so elegant.”  
“But dangerous,” Jace replied. Clary raised her eyebrow at him. Jace shrugged.   
“Icicles make some of the best murder weapons. Stab ‘em and the prints, murder weapon, and everything just melts away.”   
Clary shook her head at him. “Everything is always about violence with you, isn’t it?”


	11. Daylighter - Simon Lewis - T

Daylighter

Rating: Teen for mild dark tones  
Words: 100   
Characters: Simon Lewis  
Species: Seelie

He didn’t take it for granted. He had seen the damage it could do to those of his kind. Seen their flesh sizzle and melt and burn to ash in the seemingly innocent rays of the sun. Being a Daylighter was a gift, one Simon didn’t take lightly. Every chance he got, he lay out with the sun on his face and enjoyed the warm rays against his skin. Sometimes, if he closed his eyes, he could pretend that things hadn’t changed- that he wasn’t a vampire, and that his world hadn’t been cursed for eternity to blood and darkness.


	12. Convertible- Maia Roberts - G

Convertible

Rating: General  
Words: 100   
Characters: Maia Roberts  
Species: Seelie

A convertible- a bright red one. One day, when she had enough money, Maia was going to buy a convertible. Because for her, putting the top down and cruising down the highway with the wind in her hair was the only thing even remotely close to the freedom of the ground beneath your paws as you ran through the forest. The fresh breeze whipping past you and the freedom of the open road. And she swore that the first person to make a dog joke about her head out the window was going to see the inside of the trunk.


	13. Frozen Sleep - DayKnighter (Simon/Meliorn) - T

Frozen Sleep

Rating: General- Teen  
Words: 100   
Characters: Simon Lewis, Meliorn  
Species: Seelie  
A/N: Is this flangst?? Did I flangst???

“Shh,” Meliorn whispered, pressing his finger to Simon’s lips. “It is me.”  
Simon smiled at his new-found love. Since his captivity by the Seelie Queen, each night Meliorn would visit Simon in his quarters, but tonight his eyes were solemn and Simon knew something was wrong.   
“What is it?” he asked.   
“I am sorry,” Meliorn whispered, “but it is the only way to save you.” Meliorn lifted his hand and with a few fae words, frost inched over Simon’s body, encasing him in icy sleep. Meliorn pressed his lips to Simon’s “I will not let her harm you, my love.”


	14. Infinitesimal- Malec (Magnus/Alec) - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the new prompt of MUSIC

Infinitesimal

Rating: G  
Words: 100  
Characters: Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood  
Species: Seelie

A/N: Blame @bcnedrah because she gave me the prompt.

Immortality - those who lived it, knew it for the curse it was. The agony of the length of life. Memories that eventually crumbled to dust, for time eroded all eventually. More so than anyone, warlocks had to live in the moment, or go mad with the knowledge of the brevity of mortal life.  
Magnus knew Alec was but a single note in a symphony, a drop of water in the ocean, infinitesimal in his existence; yet like the butterfly effect, such a powerful force that would change everything that came after him. So he loved only for today.


	15. Steady - DayKnighter (Simon/Meliorn) - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have firmly set sail on Ship DayKnighter and I love them so much.... Alberto's instastories about Jade are NOT in any way encouraging me >.> .. ... <.< ..... >.<

Steady

Rating: T (for feels)  
Words: 100  
Characters: Simon Lewis, Meliorn  
Species: Seelie

Simon looked at him with a broken expression, his eyes full of betrayal and hurt. “So, all this time,” he choked out, “You’ve been able to lie?”  
“Simon, please,” Meliorn tried.   
“No,” Simon shrugged him away, “How can I ever trust you?”  
“This is my curse,” Meliorn said with resigned disgust.  
Meliorn stubbornly gripped Simon’s hand and pressed it against his own chest. “Here,” he said his eyes beseeching Simon to understand, “Feel my heart. Unwavering, solid and steady like a drum. I love you Simon, and you are the only person in the world I could never lie to.”


	16. My Immortal - Malec (Magnus/Alec) - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M cuz it hurts ALSO Warning Major Character Death! Inspired by the song My Immortal by Evanescence and written for Astudyinfic

My Immortal

Rating: M (cuz it hurts like it should be M)  
Words: 100  
Characters: Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood (mentioned)  
Species: Seelie  
A/N: Major Character Death (Alec). Inspired by the song My Immortal by Evanescence and all astudyinfic's fault because she started it!

 

Magnus hesitated only a second before he summoned the demon, the same memory demon he had given Clary’s memories. Magnus may be the immortal one, but Alec was his immortal. Standing the test of time even centuries after his death. Magnus just wished to be free of the face that haunted his dreams, the voice that chased away his sanity. The wounds were too deep to heal and this was something even time could not erase. He watched their first kiss, their first time, their wedding, his funeral as they all faded away- sacrifices to the demon’s appetite. “Good-bye, Alexander.”


	17. Happy Feet - DayKnighter (Simon/Meliorn) - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Fluff for this week's theme of ANIMALS

Happy Feet

Rating: G (pure fluff)  
Words: 100  
Characters: Dayknighter! Simon/Meliorn  
Species: Seelies

A/N: Inspired by the ridiculous cute of Alberto's insta-story of Jade getting him coffee...

A small smile tugged at Meliorn’s mouth as he watched his partner light up with glee over something so trivial. Honestly, it was one of his favorite things about the little Daylighter. He had never met someone so easy to please and so genuinely enthusiastic about everything. Simon’s appreciation for each moment was astounding and touching, causing a flood of warmth in Meliorn’s chest every time Simon smiled. And then there were the penguin, happy feet; the ridiculous stamp of excitement Simon showcased when thoroughly pleased. Meliorn would never admit it, but he lived to evoke those little happy feet.


	18. Fairy - DayKnighter (Simon/Meliorn) - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am on a DayKnighter Kick.... it isn't likely to stop

Fairy

Rating: G  
Words: 100  
Characters: Dayknighter! Simon/Meliorn  
Species: Seelies  
A/N: I don’t think the DayKnighter fluff is gonna stop guys….

“You’re not what I thought fairies would be like,” Simon babbled.   
“And how did you imagine us to be?” Meliorn asked.   
Simon shrugged, “Oh you know,” he held up his thumb and forefinger, “Like 3 inches tall, with wings and glitter, like the size of a butterfly.”   
With each word, Meliorn stalked closer, increasing the tension.  
“But, you’re not. Not at all. I mean not girly or glittery or anything, just a very stout large, beautiful man, I mean, wait, what?”   
Meliorn grinned, “I didn’t disappoint you did, I?” he asked.   
“God, no!” Simon replied.   
“Good,” and Meliorn kissed him.


	19. Eye of the Tiger, Lips of the Lamb - DayKnighter (Simon/Meliorn) - T

Eye of the Tiger, Lips of the Lamb

Rating: T  
Words: 100  
Characters: Dayknighter! Simon/Meliorn  
Species: Seelies  
A/N: I don’t think the DayKnighter fluff is gonna stop guys….

“Now, let’s work on your speed.” Meliorn instructed.   
Simon nodded holding the sword in his hand as best as he could, “Right. Speed, agility, eye of the tiger,” he jumped up and down a bit and rolled his shoulders.   
Meliorn rolled his eyes and then charged. Simon squealed, dropping the sword and using his speed to try and dash away. Meliorn gave chase quickly pinning Simon to a tree.   
“You ran,” he accused.   
“You scared me!” Simon replied.   
Meliorn’s arm stayed pressing him to the tree. “Eye of the tiger, but lips of the lamb,” he chided with a kiss.


	20. Teddy Bear - DayKnighter (Simon/Meliorn) - G

Teddy Bear

Rating: G (pure fluff)  
Words: 100  
Characters: DayKnighter Simon/Meliorn  
Species: Seelie

At night, Simon would hold desperately to Meliorn. Meliorn wasn’t sure if there was some trauma in his past or if Simon just relived his own death, but whatever it was, at night he clung desperately to Meliorn, clung to his comfort and solidity next to him and Meliorn allowed it.   
Because the one night that he had tried to free himself from Simon’s grasp, his love had called out in his sleep, “NO, Teddy bear, don’t go! I need you. You have to stay with me. I need you.”   
Meliorn settled back down, “Shh, love, I’ll always be here.”


	21. On the Hunt- DayKnighter (Simon/Meliorn) - T

On the Hunt

Rating: T (suggestive)  
Words: 100  
Characters: DayKnighter Simon/Meliorn  
Species: Seelie

A/N: Oh the innuendo!~

Honestly, how was he so graceful? It was infuriating. Every move me made was like gliding, his head held high and his movements lithe and perfect, even when fighting or running. Simon sighed.   
Meliorn graced through the forest like magic and here he was crashing through the woods like a rogue elephant. He increased his speed to catch up with Meliorn, snapping some twigs and scaring away the deer they were hunting.   
Simon winced, “Sorry,” he said with a frown, “I know I’m really noisy.”   
Meliorn turned and smiled at him, “It’s fine, I like to hear my prey coming.”


	22. Let Them Stare- DayKnighter- (Simon/Meliorn) G

Let them Stare

Rating: G (pure fluff)  
Words: 100  
Characters: DayKnighter Simon/Meliorn  
Species: Seelie

It was more than forbidden. It was absolutely unheard of. A vampire and a Seelie? The whispers followed wherever they went, curious gossip mongers following behind them like a gaggle of geese. It bothered Simon. He wasn’t interested in being the center of attention. He thrust his hands deep into his pockets, his brow furrowed with displeasure at the tide of onlookers who gaped at them. Meliorn threaded an arm around Simon’s waist and stopped in front of him, the crowd trying to look uninterested. “Let them stare,” he said to Simon, “I want them to know you are mine.”


	23. Crazy Like A Fox - DayKnighter (Simon/Meliorn) - T

Crazy Like a Fox

Rating: T  
Words: 100  
Characters: DayKnighter Simon/Meliorn  
Species: Seelie

It’s hard to get the upper hand with a Seelie. But Simon was sure that for once, he was going to get the upper hand against Meliorn.   
He lay in wait high in a tree, on alert for the flash of green and brown that would be his love dashing through the trees.   
He saw it and couldn’t hesitate, he leapt from the tree yelling, “Surprise Attack!”   
Meliorn caught him, but not without falling to the ground, Simon atop him.   
“Are you crazy!?” he yelled.   
“Like a fox!” Simon grinned, passionately pressing Meliorn into the forest floor with a kiss.


	24. Horses- DayKnighter (Simon/Meliorn) - G

Horses

Rating: G  
Words: 100  
Characters: Simon/Meliorn  
Species: Seelie

A/N: Credit to Arthur Conan Doyle for the horse comment "dangerous on both ends and crafty in the middle" and credit to the movie Arthur for the "shoes are permanent" part!

“Yeah, NO,” Simon said emphatically.   
“What?” Meliorn asked, “We must travel and this is the quickest way.”  
“No, a car is the quickest way,” Simon argued.   
Meliorn rolled his eyes, “Honestly, Simon, a car is impractically here in the forest. Just get on the horse. What’s wrong, do you not like them?”  
Simon shuddered, “I hate horses. They’re dangerous at both ends and crafty in the middle.”   
Meliorn laughed. “Is that all?”

“NO!” Simon protested, “Their shoes are permanent, who makes that kind of commitment to a shoe?” Meliorn smiled again, “You know you’re getting on the horse anyways, right?”


	25. What Does the Fox Say? - DayKnighter (Simon/Meliorn) G

What Does the Fox Say?

Rating: G  
Words: 100  
Characters: Simon/Meliorn  
Species: Seelie

A/N: Credit to What does the Fox Say by Ylvis.... if you haven't seen it, watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jofNR_WkoCE

“This sounds nothing like a fox.” Meliorn deadpanned. Simon smiled at him, “It isn’t really supposed to. I mean who knows what a fox actually sounds like?” Simon was showing Meliorn ridiculous pop culture videos. Today’s feature, “What Does the Fox Say?” and Meliorn was less than amused. Simon danced around the room imitating the ridiculous sounds on the video coaxing a smile from Meliorn’s lips. He would have never thought that dorky and ridiculous were his type but for Simon they worked. He shrugged joining in with an, “A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!” Simon froze for a moment before dissolving into uncontrollable laughter.


	26. Go Fish- Dot/Catarina - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Astudyinfic for a Dot/Cat pair....

Rating: G  
Words: 100  
Characters: Catarina/Dot  
Species: Seelie 

“Do you have any 3’s?” Catarina asked.   
“Go fish,” Dot replied.   
“Do you have any 8’s?” she countered.  
Catarina sighed. “You know I do.”   
Dot smiled triumphantly. Catarina begrudgingly handed over the 8 with a flick of her wrist. “Why do I both to play cards with a diviner?” she asked aloud.   
Dot grinned at her, “Because I’m cute.”   
Catarina smiled softly at her, “Yes, that’s true. So what do I get in return for indulging you?”   
Dot’s grin intensified and she adopted a theatrical voice, “Oh, I see great pleasures in your future, and… that you have an Ace!”


	27. Seelie Swan - Magnus/OC - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the requested pairing from Jay of Magnus/pastOC

Seelie Swan

Rating: G  
Words: 100  
Characters: Magnus/OC  
Species: Seelie  
A/N: For Jay's request for Magnus/OC

All Seelies were beautiful, but her heart was what won him. She embodied the swan, soft white hair and elegant movements, but fierce loyalty to those she loved. Gorgeous but dangerous to those who would threaten her kin. She had been skeptical of Magnus at first, but he had all the time in the world to win her over. He often fell in love with people’s hearts and his Seelie had been no different. Magnus sighed looking out over the lake at the swans nuzzling, a brief memory of his Seelie Swan curled into his side flashing across his vision.


	28. Answer to Me - Mizzy (Maia/Izzy) - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Jay's request of Maia/Izzy pair

Answer to Me

Rating: T (For language)  
Words: 100  
Characters: Maia/Izzy  
Species: Seelie

A/N: Trigger warning for calling of nasty names....

“I swear, if I hear one more joke about me being a Bitch,...” Maia seethed.   
“They said what?!” Izzy stalked for the door before Maia could answer.   
Maia grabbed her wrist and pulled. “Izzy!” she tried, but Isabelle was having none of it, she tugged her arm out of Maia’s grasp, intent to punish those who hurt her girl.   
Maia wrapped her arms around Isabelle, pressing her cheek to Izzy’s back. “Let it go! Besides, sometimes I can be a Bitch.”   
Izzy turned to face her, “Absolutely NOT!” She insisted, “And anyone who wants to argue can answer to me.”


	29. Ducks - Clace (Clary/Jace) - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, if you are one of those people who goes into a tizzy at the mention of Jace or Dom or anything thereto connected, leave now! I couldn't let the 'animals' theme of this week go without a ducks drabble.

Ducks  
Rating: G  
Words: 100  
Characters: Jace & Clary — Last Names are Confusing (Simon mentioned)  
Species: Seelie  
A/N: WARNING: JACE/CLACE drabble

 

He could do this. If his girlfriend wanted to go for a paddle-boat ride for Valentine’s Day, then dammit they were going! Jace took a deep breath as he paddled, Clary’s hand in his. They stopped near a small island, taking in the sunset. Jace leaned forward to kiss Clary, when the quack sounded. He jumped, tipping himself off the boat in his panic. Clary laughed hysterically as he flailed around wildly in the water. “Jace, calm down!”

“The DUCKS!” Jace cried, “I hate ducks!” He searched frantically only to spot Simon on the island shore, duck call in hand.


End file.
